


Written in the Stars

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Deaf Theo Raeken, F/F, F/M, Hell Trauma, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Tara Raeken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theo Raeken Feels, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken and Isaac Lahey are cousins, mentioned Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Theo's time in hell did something to him, more than just give him nightmares.  First his hearing goes, and then other things start happening. Just what is happening to Theo?Isaac returned from France sooner than everyone realised and hasn't seen them in two years.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Laura Hale/Original Female Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Childhood

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Theresa “Resa” Raeken and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Written in the Stars**

  
**Chapter 01:** _Childhood_  
Theresa “Resa” Raeken left home when she was 20(ish) in 2004, her baby brother Theo had just gone missing so she started looking for him everywhere. She'd asked her friends the Hales to help her look for him, but they'd all come up empty handed. Resa had met the Hales when they were in school, she'd looked after Derek and Cora often enough. So when he reappeared in Beacon Hills the year he turned 17, Resa was contacted by nurse Melissa McCall. By the time she returned to Beacon Hills, she'd been told what he'd become by Doctor Alan Deaton who knew her from being around the Hale family. Resa had already adopted/become the legal guardian of their seventeen year old cousin Isaac Lahey, and knew what had happened to him. 

When he was brought back from Hell by Liam, there was something different but it wasn't immediately noticeable. Theo had been back for six months when things started to change, he was living with his sister as she had insisted and had no plans of letting him out of her sight. Theo, Isaac and Resa had moved two hours from Beacon Hills for Theo to get a fresh start and that's when they'd first noticed he'd lost the majority of his hearing. 

Before we get into that, we need to see how he got there. 

_2001_  
Theo was seven years old, he was sitting with both of his older sisters. Theo was sitting on Resa's lap while Tara was sitting beside them, the two girls reading to him. As the girls were reading Theo turned to them and questioned what they had said. 

“What did you say?” Theo asked quietly as he looked at Tara and then at Resa. It wasn't the first time that Theo had asked what had been said when they were sitting right next to him.

“You know what I said,” Eleven year old Tara retorted, as she stuck her tongue out at her baby brother. 

“Tara!” Resa exclaimed, she was seventeen and knew that something was wrong with Theo but she wasn't sure what it was. “It's okay Theo, she said 'Sometimes, I’ve believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.',” Resa told him watching as Theo stared at her.

“Okay,” Theo nodded before his attention was back on the book and Tara reading, before he got frustrated and tore the book away from Tara and gave it to Resa. “Resa only,” 

“I didn't do anything!” Tara exclaimed grumpily before she was going to her room to draw. 

“Half an hour Tara and then you're going to Emily's for a sleepover, remember?” Resa called after her before she was moving Theo to be facing her while she read more of the book. “You okay kiddo?”

“Nuh uh,” Theo shook his head, before Resa put the book down and he scooted back over to her. 

“Did you tell mom and dad before they left?” Resa asked, Theo nodded before he put his head on her shoulder and started pulling on his ear. 

“Yeah, but mom didn't believe me,” Theo told her, his head still on her shoulder.

“We can ask Mrs McCall before she goes to work,” Resa reassured him, smiling at him before she started to tickle him. “Have you got your bag packed?” 

Resa was taking Theo with her to babysit Scott for the night while his mother Melissa worked at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Their parents were having a night away and had 'forgotten' about their daughter's plans and agreement with Melissa to look after Scott every second Saturday. Resa hugged Theo before she was taking him to his bedroom so that he could grab what he wanted for the sleepover at Scott's. Tara grabbed her bag and her pillow she didn't want to go without it. Theo grabbed his teddy bear off his bed and shoved it in his bag while his sister pulled out some clothes for him and put them in a bag. 

Half an hour later, Resa was loading her brother and sister into the back of her car. It was only a second hand car but it got her from A to B. Resa took Tara to her friends house first and then she and Theo headed to the McCall's. The second that they got to the McCall's house Theo refused to walk from the car to the front door. Resa sighed before she was giving him a piggy back to the door and holding his bag and hers. 

“Theo, buddy you can knock,” Resa said as she set him on the ground and straightened up again. Theo shook his head before he was knocking on the door anyway. 

“Just a minute,” Melissa called from somewhere inside the house before she was answering the door with Scott beside her. “Hi Resa, hi Theo,” Melissa smiled as she opened the door and stepped back allowing them into the house. 

“Hi Mrs McCall,” Resa smiled, before she remembered that Melissa had allowed her to start calling her Melissa. “I mean Melissa,”

“Thank you for doing this, I don't have to leave just yet,” Melissa told her before she noticed that Theo hadn't said anything to her when he usually would have. “Is Theo okay?”

“He said he wasn't feeling well earlier, and I think he's got another ear infection,” Resa answered, watching as Melissa scooped Theo into her arms and took him into the kitchen. “Hi Scott, you ready to have some dinner and watch a movie before bed?” 

“Hi Resa,” Scott nodded before he held out his hand for Resa who took it and was dragged further into the house. 

“Scott, buddy can you get your movie ready for after dinner?” Melissa called from the kitchen where she had Theo sitting on the counter. “Resa, sweetheart could you come here?” 

Scott did as his mother said, while Resa went into the kitchen to Melissa and Theo. Melissa had gotten out a warm wash clothe and was holding it to Theo's ear. Theo pouted when he saw his sister and held out his arms for her. Melissa smiled at her before telling her that she'd talk to their parents one day about Theo as they couldn't keep ignoring it. 

_2002_  
Resa was watching Theo and their cousin Isaac play in the park, as her girlfriend Laura Hale arrived with her younger siblings in tow. Tara was on the swings while Isaac's older brother Camden was playing on the basketball court. Camden grinned seeing Laura's brother Derek and the other boy jogged over to him and they started playing. Laura's sister Cora pouted, she didn't want to play with Theo and Isaac but joined them none the less. Resa smiled watching them, as Laura wrapped an arm around her. 

“My mom wants to see Theo, she thinks she might be able to help him,” Laura said as Resa put her head on her shoulder. “Resa?”

“I'm good...I don't know how to tell them that I'm moving out...” Resa said, glancing at Theo, Isaac, Tara and Camden. “And Cam wants to join the army when he turns 18, he's only told me,”

“You can't leave me, who will I hang out with then?” Derek complained, they still had three years before they were actually considered adults.

“And he just told Derek,” Laura said before her attention was focused on looking around for the three eight year olds. “Derek? Where's Cora?” Laura's voice became panicked when she couldn't see her little sister.

“Resa!Laura!” Cora's voice suddenly called from the opposite side of the park before her head was sticking out from behind a tree.

Laura and Resa looked at one another before the two of them were heading to where their siblings were. Derek and Camden had stopped playing and ran up behind Resa and Laura to find out what was happening. Cora and Isaac were sitting on the ground with Theo breathing rapidly and coughing. Cora and Isaac looked up at Resa and Laura before Resa was sitting on the ground with them and pulling Theo into her lap and giving him his inhaler. 

“Theo, remember how Melissa and Scott showed you?” Resa questioned, Theo nodded a little before he was doing what Melissa had, had Scott show him when he'd first had an asthma attack seconds after Melissa had arrived to pick Scott up. “That's it,” Resa smiled at him as the others sat on the ground. 

“I didn't know what to do,” Cora whispered quietly to Laura, Laura nodded she knew what her little sister was trying to say. 

“Lore, shouldn't you be getting home?” Resa questioned, looking at her girlfriend. 

“No...oh shit yes,” Laura gasped as she realised what Resa was referring to. “Der, Core we have to go now,” 

“What? Why?” Derek groaned he didn't want to stop, but looked up as he noticed their Uncle Peter standing leaning against a tree at the edge of the preserve that the park backed on to. “Uncle Peter,”

“Where?” Cora asked, before she was on her feet and wrapping her arms around Resa's neck before darting in the direction that she could hear Peter quietly calling her name. 

“Cora!” Laura yelled before she and Derek were saying good bye to their friends and racing after their sister. 

Resa sat on the ground with Theo leaning against her as his breathing got back to normal. Theo put his head on his sister's shoulder before Isaac was pulling him into a hug. Resa smiled at the two eight years old boys before she was standing up as they all had to go home. Camden took Isaac home, while Resa took Tara and Theo with Theo hiding behind his two sisters. 

_2004-2005_  
Resa's plans on moving away were put on hold, as her younger brother went missing soon after her younger sister was found drowned in the preserve. Before Theo went missing he started playing up at school, his friend Stiles was the one that caught more of the trouble. Resa tried her hardest to look out for him, going so far as too learn sign-language with him and get him to start reading lips since their parents refused to believe that their son was going deaf. The less that Theo was able to hear the more he played up in school and caused trouble. Isaac tried to help, but he was more timid than his cousin and had his own troubles. At the end of 2004, the Raeken's moved away, while Resa stayed and moved in with her cousin's she kept looking for Theo. January 2005, the Hale House fire killed most of Derek and Laura's family, their little sister Cora was presumed dead and their uncle Peter was left comatose in hospital. Derek and Laura had been at school with Resa, Camden and Isaac as the two older boys had a basketball game on. 


	2. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac returns to Beacon Hills and moves in with his cousin Resa. 
> 
> A surprise turns up on the doorstep twelve months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. A few more surprises are install.

**Chapter 02:** _Cousins_

  
Isaac had arrived back in California in the middle of January 2012 after being in France for a couple of months after Allison died. While Isaac had been gone, Resa had finalised becoming Isaac's legal guardian after his father had been killed. When he'd gotten back to the country he'd been met at the airport by Derek, Resa and Chris Argent and been informed that he'd be moving two hours from Beacon Hills with Resa. One day after he'd been living with Resa for a few days he'd gone exploring the neighbourhood and met Zoe. Isaac dated Zoe for a couple of months before breaking up at the end of March. Zoe never told Isaac that she was a born wolf, but he'd worked that out for himself after knowing Derek for as long as he had.

"Isaac, is everything okay?" Resa questioned, walking out onto the back porch as Isaac had been sitting outside in the dark for hours. 

"Yeah, she decided to end it," Isaac answered, looking up at his cousin before back out into the yard. "I just...I don't know,"

"Want to talk about it?" Resa asked, Isaac shook his head before Resa was sitting next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Well tell me about what happened after Cam and I left?"

“Dad happened...he started blaming me...hitting me...” Isaac answered his voice wavering as he spoke and he found himself putting his head on his cousin's shoulder. “Locked me in the freezer in the basement,”

“Derek showed me the freezer while you were in France,” Resa told him before she was pulling him into a hug and kissing the side of his head. “He told me a lot of things, but I wanted you to tell me when you were ready,” 

“Did you ever really plan on coming back for me?” Isaac asked, he remembered once hearing Resa talking about it before she'd moved away after Theo had gone missing. 

“Always, I had planned on it when you were twelve but looking for Theo threw a spanner in the works...we couldn't do that to you, and I'm sorry,” Resa answered, she knew that it wasn't the answer that he was looking for but it was better than nothing and it was the truth. 

“Oh...I thought you'd forgotten about me, I had no friends and then Derek reappeared last January,” Isaac said, he hadn't told the pack that he'd known Derek when he was a kid. 

Resa smiled at him, she knew that. Isaac was able to keep secrets better than most people even if those secrets hurt. Isaac and Resa stayed outside for a few more minutes before heading inside to get out of the rain that had started. 

Christmas Eve, Isaac woke up early to go for a run before Resa woke up and made him do chores as Derek was visiting them for Christmas and his birthday. Isaac started to get ready before he stopped and raised his eyebrow hearing something outside the front door. Isaac quickly finished getting dressed and grabbed one of his hoodies before heading to the front door stopping when he heard crying. Opening the door Isaac looked around before looking down and seeing a baby wrapped in a blanket in a basket with a note tucked in the side. Isaac looked around more before he was sniffing the air to see who had a left a baby on the doorstep. 

“Resa?” Isaac called still looking down at the baby not sure of what to do and not caring if he woke his cousin up he was confused. “Resa!” Isaac called again as he listened and sure enough Resa was groaning in her room. 

“Isaac, it's five thirty in the morn...” Resa trailed off as she saw what Isaac's attention was on. “What the hell?”

“I...I don't know,” Isaac said turning around to face her, he hadn't dared to get closer to the baby and it was still crying. 

“Okay, pick up the baby and the basket and bring them inside,” Resa told him as she pulled her dressing gown around her tightly and yawned as she held the door open while Isaac bent over and picked up the basket and peered at the baby again. “Isaac, hurry up,”

“Sorry...it's just...I don't know,” Isaac admitted yawning as he carried the basket and baby inside before he was setting the basket on the dining table. 

“Sweetheart, it's okay,” Resa smiled at him before she picked up the crying baby and noticed a note tucked into the basket.

“There's a note,” Isaac mumbled, watching as his cousin rocked the baby and then seeing the note tucked neatly into the side of the basket.

Isaac picked up the note and then noticed that there was another envelope stuffed into the basket as well. Resa shrugged as she continued to rock the baby while it cried. Isaac opened the note and started to read it to himself before he stopped and read it out loud.

_“Isaac,_  
 _This is Mia. She's yours. When we broke up I didn't know that I was pregnant. I didn't know until May. Mia was born on the second of December. I'm sorry, I can't do it. I can't look after her. She's three weeks old...I won't be coming back. She has some clothes and a birth certificate...if you don't believe that she's yours, your cousin will know what to do. A bunch of papers. Isaac don't look for me._  
 _Zoe.”_ Isaac blinked and looked at the baby now known as Mia and then at the note and then at Resa. 

“Zoe? But you were only with her for a couple of months,” Resa said looking at Isaac and then the baby in her arms. 

“She’s the only person I’ve been with since Allison,” Isaac said quietly as he read the note again and then reached for the envelope. 

“Isaac, you need to breathe. What’s in the envelope?” Resa asked as Mia’s cries got less and she looked to be falling asleep. 

Isaac opened the envelope before he was tipping the contents onto the table. There was a birth certificate and papers stating that Zoe was giving up all parental rights to Isaac. Isaac laid all the papers on the table and stared at them before he was finding more things in the basket. The basket also had clothes like Zoe had stated, some bottles a pacifier, diapers and baby formula. 

“Derek will be here at lunch, and we’re not cancelling on him,” Resa said as she glanced down and saw that Mia had fallen fast asleep in her arms. “Come sit on the couch with me,” 

“Do I have to?” Isaac asked trying to calm himself down as he reluctantly followed his cousin. “I don't want to hold her,” Isaac mumbled, Resa nodded she wasn't going to make him until he was ready.

“It's alright sweetheart,” Resa smiled at him, as she sat on the couch and readjusted Mia in her arms. “When you're ready. But I will get you and Derek to go out and get things,” 

“Resa...what do I do...what do we do?” Isaac asked, putting his head on her shoulder and then glancing at the baby as she snuggled up closer to Resa. 

“One step at a time,” Resa said before she kissed the side of his head. 

A few hours later and Derek had arrived just like Resa had said, Isaac had been hiding in his room when Derek had gotten to the house leaving Resa in the living room with baby Mia. Resa sighed before she was getting up still holding baby Mia while she answered the door, though she could have told Derek to just let himself in. Derek had smelled something different about the house the second that he and his Camaro had pulled into the drive. 

“Resa?” Derek raised his eyebrow before he was looking down at the baby. 

“Well hello to you to Derek, it's not mine. Isaac will semi explain when he decides to _COME OUT_ of his room,” Resa said raising her voice slightly and exaggerating the 'come out' so that Isaac would eventually make his way out of his bedroom. 

“Hey,” Derek smiled at her, before he quickly wrapped an arm around her being careful not to squish the baby. “It's a werewolf?”

“Hey, and possibly? Look let Isaac explain he's still processing things,” Resa said before she was leading Derek into the kitchen where they'd left the baby basket. “She was left on the doorstep in this,” Resa motioned to the basket as Derek set his bag on one of the stools. 

Isaac grumbled in his bedroom before he was reluctantly leaving it and walking back to the kitchen to where Derek was now holding the baby. Derek looked up at Isaac and motioned for the teenager to sit at the table, he had questions. Isaac groaned inwardly before he was sitting with his cousin and Derek at the dining table with the babies things still scattered on the table. 

“Hey Derek...” Isaac muttered as he leant against the table and cautiously peered at Mia. 

“Isaac,” Derek sighed, he was a little bit disappointed in the eighteen year old. “She's yours if you were worried. Tell me where's the mother?”

“Wait, how do you know she's mine? And I don't know, we were together for like two months when I moved in with Resa,” Isaac spoke quietly, he still didn't want to hold the baby he was more terrified than anything.

“Did you...” Derek trailed off as Isaac rolled his eyes and nodded. “What? I was just checking,” 

“Derek!” Resa scolded, before she quickly covering her mouth when Mia stirred in Derek's arms. “We both know that protection doesn't always work,” 

“She didn't say anything. This...this was left with her,” Isaac said as he pulled the letter out of his pocket and thrust it on the table in front of Derek. 

Derek read the note and sighed looking at Isaac and then at the baby in his arms. Isaac wondered how both his cousin and Derek were able to get her to stop crying. Resa glanced at Derek before she was taking Mia from him and setting him in Isaac's arms. Isaac froze as he looked at Resa and then at Derek and finally down at Mia who was still fast asleep. 

“I can't...I can't do this,” Isaac muttered, looking at Derek again and then at his cousin. “I can't,” Isaac said before he was trying to hand Mia back to either Derek or Resa. 

“Deep breath kiddo,” Resa said as she took Mia and set her back down in the basket on the table.

“Isaac, I'm not mad. Just disappointed,” Derek told him, earning a nudge to the ribs from Resa as Isaac let his emotions get the better of him. “Isaac,”

“Don't, we used protection. And you know it doesn't always work!” Isaac exclaimed before Resa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“Shh, see he's not mad. Did his heart blip?” Resa questioned, as Isaac took a deep breath but started crying he couldn't handle Derek being mad or disappointed in him. “It' s okay kiddo,” Resa said while glaring at Derek and rubbing Isaac's back. “How about we send Derek to get everything?”

“No...” Isaac mumbled, he could go with him he had to, at least he thought he did.

“Do you want to come with me?” Derek questioned, Isaac nodded both Resa and Derek smiled at him before Resa was quickly writing a list of what they had to get. 

“Look get a baby seat, a baby bath and crib and maybe some extra small diapers,” Resa said as she let go of Isaac and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled everything down that she had just said. “Everything else can wait until after Christmas,” 

Derek and Isaac left to get everything that Resa had written down on the paper, taking Resa's car as Derek's Camaro definitely would not fit everything in that they needed. Resa had an SUV, that she'd had since she'd been twenty-two so they knew what could and couldn't fit inside it. It took Isaac four months before he was comfortable holding Mia, and six months before he was comfortable being alone with her. 


	3. Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of November 2012.
> 
> And then some current December 2013. Theo wakes up with his hearing starting to be like when he was a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're liking the story so far. I have plenty more planned.

**Chapter 03:** _Hearing_

_November 2012_  
Kira thrust her sword into the ground and yelled "The Skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo. Your sister wants to see you." Theo was subsequently dragged into hell but not before screaming for Scott to help him. Scott hadn't known about his mother remembering that the Raeken's had three children and that Theo was the youngest. Melissa had called Resa who wouldn't return to Beacon Hills a month later. 

While Theo was in hell for three months and some days, he was repeatedly tortured by his sister Tara. Tara, who Theo had watched die when he was a child, had him chained up by his hands so that he was dangling from a ceiling and his feet chained to the floor. Everyday that he was chained he felt everything going into his back. The days that he was let out of the chains he was running from Tara who was reaching into his chest and pulling his heart out.

Theo screamed as Tara reached into his chest and pulled his heart out, which was her heart. When he had watched her die as a child, he blamed himself; he hadn't wanted to leave her and the only thing he could do was watch as she died. Tara had a menacing look to her face, one that Theo only ever remembered seeing when she was angry at him. 

As the months passed Theo became semi-numb to what was happening to him. He didn't care, he wondered though if his oldest sister knew he was alive. 

Theo was in hell for three months from November 2012 to March 2013, when Liam took the liberty of bringing him back to help save Stiles and Beacon Hills. 

~*~

One morning in late December 2013, while Isaac and Theo were living with Theo's older sister Resa and Isaac's thirteen month old daughter Mia. Isaac had already taken the thirteen month old down to Resa and had been told to wake his cousin up. Mia had woken up after Resa had already gone down to the kitchen to start making breakfast so Isaac had grabbed her when she'd started crying. Theo had been living with them for at least nine months. 

“Theo, you awake?” Isaac yawned, walking into his cousin's room and leaning against the door frame. Isaac waited a few minutes before he spoke again when Theo didn't move. “Theo?” Isaac muttered to himself that it was weird before he was going over to Theo's bed to check he was awake. “Theo? Come on Resa has breakfast ready,” Theo didn't move even though Isaac was practically standing on top of him. Isaac sighed before he was pulling the blankets back which was only when Theo noticed he was there. 

“Isaac?” Theo yawned, before he realised that he couldn't hear what he had said. “Isaac?” Theo spoke louder this time, startling the taller boy who sat on the bed as Theo sat up.

“Stop yelling,” Isaac told him, yawning again, as he looked at Theo who looked at him frantically. “Worse than yesterday?” 

“What did you say?” Theo questioned, pausing before he was pointing to his ears. “I can't hear...”

“Fuck, okay...come on maybe Resa will know what to do,” Isaac suggested, before just grabbing Theo's arm and pulling him up with him. 

Theo and Isaac made their way down to the kitchen where Resa was finishing making bacon, eggs and toast and was just putting the kettle on to make coffee. Resa turned around when she heard both boys making their way into the kitchen before they were sitting at the counter. Theo grabbed the notepad that was sitting there for groceries and turned it to a fresh page before he was scribbling on it. 

_'Can't hear,'_ Theo scribbled on the notepad and then turned it around so that Resa could see it as Isaac started talking.

“It took me three goes to get his attention...I think it's gotten even worse,” Isaac said as Resa read the note that Theo had shoved in her face. “I don't think he can hear anything,” 

Theo was looking between the two of them frustrated that he couldn't hear what they were saying so he banged his fist on the counter and his eyes flashed. “Hey, hey, look at me,” Resa sighed, getting in Theo's face as she spoke so that she had his attention. _'You need to calm down,'_ Resa scribbled on the paper that Theo had used and turned it to face him. “It's okay kiddo,” Resa told him before she was wrapping her arms around him. 

“What are we going to do?” Isaac asked as he watched Theo's eyes flashing golden again. Isaac in return flashed his back before Resa was making an 'ahem' sound. “Sorry,”

“Sorry,” Theo mumbled, he'd felt the vibrations during the hug from his sister before he was looking at her. “Why is it happening?” Theo asked loudly before Isaac was handing him the paper again.

“I'll make an appointment at the doctors.” Resa answered looking to Isaac before she quickly took the paper from Theo and scribbled on it. _'Making you an appointment and I don't know, we might have to go back to Beacon Hills...'_

Theo shook his head, before he scribbled that he didn't want to go back. Theo looked at Isaac, he hadn't been back to Beacon Hills since Allison had died in their junior year. Resa had taken Isaac in after he'd come back from France with Chris Argent. She'd been talking with Derek and Isaac about it beforehand through multiple video calls. Resa sighed and hugged Theo again before she kissed the side of his head. 

“You don't remember any of it do you?” Resa asked, Theo shook his head he knew what she was talking about and he didn't remember any of it. 

“How did he?” Isaac asked, looking between the two of them as he grabbed one of the plates and started putting food on it. 

“He can read lips,” Resa answered before turning back to the coffee she was making and letting the two boys talk. 

“Resa helped me with that, it's how I was still able to play and talk when we were kids...” Theo trailed off, he was slightly scared of what was going on and it seemed his hearing was even worse than when he was a kid. Theo grabbed the notepad again and quickly scribbled on it. _'Don't tell Resa but I'm scared,'_ Theo turned the paper to Isaac who ripped the page out and shoved it in his pyjama bottoms pocket before nodding. 

Theo and Isaac sat at the counter scribbling notes to each other while Resa sat at the counter making phone calls. Resa watched the two boys and shook her head before she was drinking her coffee and setting the phone on the counter. Isaac looked up from the paper and towards Resa, though he'd been listening to the conversations without meaning to. Theo looked up and raised his eyebrow at his sister and cousin. 

“They had a free spot tomorrow morning, my ex makes things work,” Resa said, Theo raised his eyebrow the last person he remembered his sister seeing was Laura Hale. “Laura and I broke up in 2009,”

“Oh...” Theo mumbled, Isaac looked at Resa and then at Theo before he spoke.

“You dated Derek's sister? Why don't I remember that?” Isaac questioned, Resa shrugged it wasn't like they'd hidden it from anyone. “Did Derek tell you?”

“That she was killed? Or that Peter did it?” Resa replied, running a hand over her face as she yawned. “He told me everything,” 

“What time tomorrow?” Theo asked, his voice still a little louder as he looked towards his sister with a mouth full of bacon. 

“Ten,” Resa answered before she was finishing her coffee and trying to decide if she wanted any of the breakfast.

“You're not going to make us go to school right?” Isaac asked, Resa laughed and shook her head she had no plans on sending them to school.

“When was the last time you actually went?” Resa questioned, she knew the answer as she'd been home schooling them. 

“Good point,” Isaac rolled his eyes before he and Theo went into the lounge to put a movie on. 

Resa glanced at Isaac's daughter who was happily playing with her breakfast in her highchair. Mia looked up at her aunt and grinned before she was picking up her bottle and putting it in her mouth. Isaac didn't know where Mia's mother was, she was left on the doorstep at a month old with a note. Theo had been surprised when his sister had turned up in Beacon Hills with a baby and Isaac, he was more surprised to learn that the baby was Isaac's.

“Hey baby girl, you ready for some daddy snuggles?” Resa asked as she picked up the curly haired baby and kissed the top of her head while holding the bottle. Mia nodded and put her head on Resa's shoulder before she was being carried into the lounge. “Isaac, give your daughter some snuggles,”

“You never told me, who's her mother?” Theo asked as Resa set Mia into Isaac's arms and the infant instantly snuggled up close to him still sucking on her bottle. 

“A girl I was with for maybe two months when I came back...” Isaac answered, he didn't really know how to explain it. He'd been back in the US for maybe three days when the relationship had started. “It was short, she literally left Mia on the doorstep last year with a note telling me that she was a month old and not to look for her,” 

“As far as Mia is concerned we're it. We're her family,” Resa said as she sat down opposite Theo who had been watching Isaac talk until his sister had kicked his shin to get his attention. 

“Does any of the pack know?” Theo questioned, Isaac shook his head he hadn't told them anything about Mia.

“Hey, Derek knows about her and he promised to keep Mia a secret,” Resa said, as Theo started rubbing at his ear as though it was blocked. “I'm not sure kiddo but I think your hearing might be going back to what it was,”

“No...I can't handle that...” Theo groaned, throwing his head back against the lounge as Resa flicked the subtitles on, on the movie that the two boys had chosen to watch. 

“Theo?” Isaac questioned, he had known his cousin longer than what the pack did. 

“You're the only one that knows...that knows I was going deaf,” Theo admitted, only a few people knew about it and they were family. 

“Oh,” Isaac answered glancing down as Mia started to snore while snuggling closer to her father. “Why is she sleeping so much?” 

Theo shrugged, he had no idea why Mia was sleeping so much. Resa just laughed and told them both that it was what babies did. Isaac groaned, before he was shifting Mia in his lap slightly and kissing the top of her head. Theo returned his attention to the television and was reading the subtitles. A couple of minutes later and Isaac was taking Mia into her room and putting her back down in her crib.

“Promise me you won't say anything?” Theo questioned as he stood behind Isaac in Mia's room as he watched Isaac patting Mia's side to make sure she stayed asleep. 

“I won't. Just don't say anything about Mia? Neither of us are ready for those conversations yet,” Isaac said, he knew that Derek was coming to visit them in the next few days again. He'd worked out that Derek hadn't spent a birthday away from Resa ever. “Plus Derek's coming in the next few days,” 

“We know how good my sister is at keeping secrets,” Theo said, it was true his sister had kept many secrets from them and their parents when they were kids. 

“She is,” Isaac nodded agreeing with him as he stepped away from Mia's crib once he was certain that she was asleep. “Come on, we'll go for a run,”

“Fine, leave me watching the sleeping baby,” Resa laughed as she walked past the two teenagers and headed into her room. “I'll just go for my run when you get back,”

“Fuck, sorry Resa we forgot,” Theo muttered, Resa just laughed again she could run whenever, and she'd take Mia with her. 

“Go, I'll take Mia with me on my run,” Resa said as she shut the door to her room before heading into the ensuite. 

Theo and Isaac went into their rooms and changed into their sweats before they were grabbing water bottles from the fridge and heading to Theo's truck. Once the two boys were gone, Resa set about cleaning while Mia slept as the infant would be asleep for at least an hour and Theo and Isaac would be gone at least three. Theo drove while Isaac watched everything going past them, he'd be the one to make sure Theo pulled over if there was sirens. Theo refused to let anyone drive his truck, though he had a feeling that Isaac would be the one driving it home. 


End file.
